Es importante mantener las tradiciones
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. [Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction] Emma y Elsa tienen problemas para celebrar la navidad como el resto del pueblo. ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente, como siempre hacen, para superar estas fiestas?


_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la serie ni los personajes ni todo eso. OBVIAMENTE. _

_Dsiclaimer2: **"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_

_La comunidad/foro de retos de fanfiction me invitó a participar en este reto que consiste en escribir un one-shot ambientado en las navidades y regalárselo a alguien. En mi caso he decidido escribir este sobre las Frozen Swan/Swan Ice porque me encanta y se han convertido en mi pareja preferida. Y se lo voy a regalar a mi amiga/blondie/cuñi troll/partner de rol Vero pooorque renuncié a esta serie al terminar la tercera temporada pero ella me convenció para que siguiera viéndola, por lo menos el arco de Frozen Y NO PUEDO ESTARLE MÁS AGRADECIDA. Porque como he dicho Emma y Elsa se han convertido en mi pareja favorita (a pesar de que sigo siendo fan Swan Queen también). Y ahora gracias a ella he conocido a la guapísima y talentosísima Georgina Haig de la que me he enamorado, al igual que a Elizabeth y a Scott. Así que gracias por convencerme, por fangirlear conmigo y aquí está mi regalito de navidad ya que no puedo conseguir que el cast de Frozen se quede para siempre :(_

_Espero que os guste a todos y los comentarios son muy bien recibidos._

* * *

><p>Emma estaba terminando de ponerse el jersey cuando Henry abrió la puerta del apartamento entrando corriendo y causando un gran alboroto cuando la puerta golpeó contra la pared.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto alarmada Emma al instante, ya preparada para saltar a la acción ante cualquier problema.

- Ten cuidado Henry –le reprendió con voz suave Snow que entraba después con Neal en brazos y seguida de Elsa. Al escucharla tan calmada Emma se tranquilizó sabiendo que no ocurría nada.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó Henry sincero aunque sin borrar la entusiasmada sonrisa de su rostro.- Mamá ¡han cancelado las clases por mal tiempo! –informó antes de subir a toda velocidad las escaleras casi sin dar tiempo a su madre a reaccionar.

Emma miró a las mujeres que estaban muy sonrientes y frunciendo el ceño se asomó por la ventana para ver que sí, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero sólo en las aceras ya que las carreteras las habían limpiado dos días antes. Y, de hecho, aunque nevaba era tan suave que apenas se notaba. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el estado de Maine ese era uno de los mejores días que podían tener en esas fechas.

- ¿Mal tiempo? -arqueó una ceja de forma interrogante cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la que ahora era alcaldesa de la ciudad y podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

Snow se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocente antes de responder. Parecía que los papeles de ambas se habían intercambiado y ahora la madre era la rubia y la hija la morena, a pesar de que la que llevase a un bebé en brazos fuese la segunda.

- Hace un día espléndido y no sabemos cuándo volveremos a tener uno igual sin que nos ataque algún villano o alguien tenga un problema que afecte a todo el pueblo. Así que he pensado que los niños se merecían un día de vacaciones para disfrutarlo junto con sus familias. Y no me contradigas que soy la alcaldesa y reina.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Emma ante lo último aguantándose la risa.

- Bueno, no soy reina aquí pero Elsa sí y está de mi lado ¿a que sí? –Snow giró la cabeza para mirar a la otra rubia más alta.

Elsa levantó las manos en gesto de inocencia pero sonriendo por la conversación.

- Yo no… bueno, no soy de aquí pero sí creo que hace un buen día y que deberíamos aprovecharlo.

Emma acabó riendo levemente ante el tono de Elsa que intentaba ser lo más diplomática posible. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Henry bajó las escaleras con el mismo estruendo y prisa con las que las subió, esta vez con otro abrigo diferente y sin su mochila de clase. Snow tomó la salida que le ofrecía su nieto y aprovechó para coger el carrito del bebé y tras acomodarle y asegurarse de que estaba bien abrigado, salió por la puerta dispuesta a seguir su plan para el día.

Emma se quedó señalando la puerta que había quedado abierta con gesto anonadado.

- Pe-pero ¿tú has visto eso?

Elsa rió con una ligera carcajada ante el gesto de la otra mujer y se acercó más a ella asintiendo.

- Se supone que ella es la alcaldesa, y es mi madre ¡ella tiene que ser la responsable! –siguió quejándose aunque con una sonrisa que se le escapaba por la esquina de los labios por lo absurdo de la situación.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que reconocer que tiene razón. –sin pensarlo alargó una mano cogiendo la de la sheriff, ese gesto se sentía tan natural que ni se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Emma, por otra parte, sí se dio cuenta del gesto y en cuanto notó su caricia sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo que se centraba en su vientre. Aquello era ridículo, se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo pero no podía evitarlo y, si era sincera, en el fondo le gustaba poder volver a emocionarse con algo tan simple como una caricia. Claro que cuando se trataba de Elsa ningún gesto carecía de importancia. Sin darse cuenta en su cara se había formado una sonrisa borrando cualquier otra expresión anterior.

- Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que soy la sheriff y se supone que mi trabajo es mantener el orden.

- Y ¿qué te parece si mantienes el orden vigilándolos a todos mientras tomamos un chocolate con canela en granny's? –sugirió la reina.

Emma no pudo más que sonreír y suspirar dramáticamente como si la hubiera convencido después de varias horas de insistencias, nada más alejado de la realidad.

- Está bien…

Elsa hizo un movimiento con la cabeza orgullosa por haberlo conseguido y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Emma la siguió esperando que en cualquier momento la otra mujer soltase su mano, pero lo cierto es que eso no ocurrió. Pensó que quizá no se había dado cuenta así que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto por temor a perder esa cercanía. En un momento en el camino hacia granny's Emma se dejó llevar por su subconsciente y acarició los nudillos de Elsa con el pulgar en una caricia íntima, a instante abrió mucho los ojos deteniéndose en la acera pensando que ese era el momento en el que lo había estropeado todo. Elsa soltaría su mano y todo se volvería incómodo y tendrían que volver a mantener las distancias así que respiró hondo preparándose para el momento… que no ocurrió. Elsa le devolvió la caricia repitiéndola varias veces para dejar claro que no había sido un desliz y cuando Emma la miró boquiabierta sólo pudo sonreír con timidez agachando la cabeza y volviendo a andar sin decir nada. Emma tampoco dijo nada hasta llegar a granny's, su enorme sonrisa hablaba por si sola. Además, estaba demasiado concentrada jugando con los dedos de Elsa mientras andaba como para centrarse en cualquier conversación.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante se sentaron en una de las mesas libres y pidieron dos chocolates calientes, Emma estaba de cara a la puerta por lo que podía ver a los niños jugando con la nieve a través de los cristales, algunas familias se limitaban a pasear y otros se refugiaban en la cafetería para poder beber algo caliente. De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron todos los enanitos cantando un villancico navideño al que no tardaron en unirse casi todos los presentes. Una vez acabada la canción Grumpy intentó conseguir una bebida gratis pero Grannys, que era mejor negociadora, señaló que más que una canción había parecido un gato atropellado por lo que tuvieron que pagar igualmente.

Emma y Elsa rieron por toda la escena casi surrealista y después de que Elsa le diese un sorbo a su bebida se animó a hablar.

- No has cantado.

Emma estaba aún mirando a los enanitos refunfuñando por tener que pagar y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para mirar a Elsa y centrarse en la conversación.

- La canción –explicó Elsa- parece una típica, y todo el mundo ha cantado menos tú ¿no te la sabes?

Emma se encogió de hombros restándole importancia antes de hablar.

- Sí me la sé, pero yo no… no canto.

Elsa con curiosidad siguió preguntando queriendo comprender a la otra mujer.

- Tampoco has dejado tu calcetín en la chimenea, vi que lo hizo Snow por ti. –explicó la reina rubia para que no se sintiese intimidada.- ¿No te gusta la navidad?

Emma se quedó algo sorprendida porque Elsa se hubiese fijado en tantos detalles. Llevaba ya cuatro años en el pueblo y nadie se había percatado de ello, y Elsa que apenas llevaba unos meses se había dado cuenta. Pero claro, Elsa era diferente a todos.

- Si me gusta la navidad, bueno, durante muchos años no, pero luego lo superé. Es que… no sé –jugaba con el asa de la taza intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse- No sé cómo comportarme. Quiero decir, toda esta gente ha vivido con sus familias, tienen unas tradiciones y para ellos este tiempo siempre ha sido feliz. Regalos, sonrisas, canciones… todo eso. Y yo no lo he conocido hasta hace poco.

Elsa acarició el brazo de Emma en señal de apoyo, por algunos comentarios y alguna cosa que le había contado sabía que Emma había vivido apartada de su familia prácticamente toda su vida pero no sabía todos los detalles. No quería meterse en asuntos que no la incumbían pero le preocupaba Emma y creía que le haría bien contárselo a alguien así que no dijo nada para que la otra mujer pudiese seguir hablando.

- En el orfanato celebrábamos navidad. Pero supongo que todos estábamos tan centrados en encontrar una familia que nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de ser una y disfrutar las fiestas. No era más que una cena y algunos regalos simples. Y en las casas en las que estuve fue más o menos igual, no éramos una familia y no se sentía como tal. Y ahora… no sé, tengo una familia, unos padres, un hijo, amigos, todo lo que siempre quise pero no sé cómo comportarme así que prefiero estar al margen y no fastidiarlo.

Emma hablaba con tono sincero, no pretendía dar pena o hacer que Elsa sintiera compasión por ella, de hecho, odiaba que sintieran compasión por ella, simplemente hablaba tal y cómo había ocurrido su infancia. En cuanto dijo la última palabra agachó la cabeza y sin darse cuenta fijó la vista en la mano de la reina que aún estaba sobre su brazo. Sentía su calidez a través de las capas de ropa y ese simple gesto le hizo sonreír por lo irónico que era el hecho de la que reina de hielo fuese la que más calor emitía, al menos cuando la tocaba a ella.

Elsa, por otra parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería levantarse y abrazar a la otra mujer, hacerle saber que nunca más estaría sola, que ahora tenía una familia y amigos que cuidaban de ella, pero que también la tenía a ella. Movió su mano frotando su brazo en un pequeño gesto de entendimiento por sus palabras y comenzó a hablar ella también. Sabía que Emma no era el tipo de persona que contaba sus problemas o su vida a cualquiera y para el caso ella tampoco lo era, pero precisamente por eso admiraba tanto la valentía que había tenido como para confiarle esa parte de su vida. Y Elsa quería devolverle el gesto para hacerle saber que la confianza era mutua.

- Te entiendo. Cuando cae la primera nevada en Arendelle todo se transforma, comienzan los primeros bailes de invierno y hay que preparar las fiestas. Los sirvientes van de un lado a otro para que todo esté en su lugar y todo es un caos. Recuerdo que Anna y yo aprovechábamos para colarnos en la cocina y robar todo el chocolate que podíamos y después jugábamos en la nieve hasta que nos llamaban y nuestra madre nos regañaba por habernos ensuciado los vestidos, pero no nos importaba –sonrío ante el recuerdo aunque Emma percibió la tristeza que estaba escondida detrás de esas palabras aunque prefirió no decir nada.- Pero eso fue hace mucho, después pasó lo de mis poderes y todo cambió. Se cerraron las puertas y no volvió a organizarse ninguna fiesta. Anna cenaba con mis padres mientras yo me quedaba en mi habitación, los escuchaba cantar las canciones y al día siguiente Anna se quedaba delante de mi puerta y me contaba lo que le habían regalado, intentaba convencerme para que saliese con ella a jugar pero por más que quisiese no podía salir. No quería herir a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

Aunque Elsa intentó mantener un tono neutral con el último recuerdo su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Emma al instante sujetó su mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su muñeca. Odiaba ver así a la otra mujer y no poder hacer nada por consolarla, se sentía tan impotente.

- Elsa…

Elsa sonrió levemente sacudiendo la cabeza restándole importancia.

- Lo siento, a veces me pongo muy sensible con eso. Ahora ya no es así, ahora volvemos a celebrar fiestas y hay baile, vienen nuestros amigos y la noche de navidad ceno con Kristoff y Anna y a la mañana siguiente abrimos todos juntos los regalos y después vamos con el resto del pueblo a celebrarlo.

- Pero… - continuó Emma animándola a seguir sabiendo que eso no era todo.

- Pero hay momentos en los que yo también me siento fuera de lugar. Quiero decir, canto y bailo y me divierto como todos pero hay momentos en los que me siento fuera de lugar cuando miro a Kristoff y a Anna lanzándose bolas de nieve o algo así yo no me siento igual. Y puede que sea por ser reina y que todos mis movimientos sean estudiados pero en el fondo sé que es por algo más; me he perdido demasiados momentos y a veces siento que nunca podré estar al mismo nivel que los demás.

Cuando terminó de hablar Elsa volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Og, lo siento, es navidad y todo el mundo está celebrando y yo aquí arruinándolo todo. Lo siento mucho, Emma, no era mi intención.

Antes de que Emma pudiese dejar claro que nada de esa conversación era una molestia un grupo de niños entraron en la cafetería pero aunque parecían muy decididos de repente se quedaron quietos y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos empujándose levemente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sentadas. Emma arqueó una ceja curiosa por los nuevos "clientes" y reprimió una sonrisa cuando a uno de ellos que, aunque susurraba, se le pudo escuchar diciendo:

- Sí, hizo hielo en el suelo ¡os juro que lo he visto!

Elsa, que no se había enterado de nada, miró con curiosidad a Emma por su cambio de actitud.

- Por ahí se acercan unos fans tuyos –explicó Emma ante la pregunta no pronunciada mientras levantaba su taza para beber un poco.

Elsa se giró en el asiento justo para ver como todo el grupo empujaba más a uno de los niños que terminó por acercarse del todo a ellas y notablemente nervioso hacía una torpe reverencia.

- Majestad, no-nos preguntábamos si podría… -el niño tartamudeaba y jugaba con la manga de su abrigo a la vez que hablaba por lo que Elsa sonrió gentilmente intentando tranquilizarle y que viera que por ser reina no iba a hacerles nada malo- ¿Podría hacernos una pista de hielo para poder patinar? –terminó hablando muy deprisa y pronunciándolo todo seguido.

Elsa borró su sonrisa reemplazándola por una mirada asustada que dirigió hacia la otra rubia.

- Chicos, id fuera a esperar, ahora salimos. –dijo Emma tomando el control de la situación y cuando los niños se fueron miró a Elsa- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No quiero arriesgarme a hacer daño a nadie. –admitió Elsa agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Pero si sabes controlar tus poderes y Anna está aquí por si ocurriese algo, no va a pasar nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Te lo prometo. –Aseguró la sheriff sin ninguna duda antes de levantarse de la mesa y tenderle una mano a la reina que aceptó con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron fuera los niños ya habían difundido la noticia y prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba esperándolas; unos por querer patinar y otros por querer ver la magia relacionada con el hielo. Elsa respiró hondo para concentrarse. Había hecho eso cientos de veces pero siempre ante su propio pueblo en Arendelle. Cierto era que ellos también la habían temido una vez pero era su reina y al final acabaron queriéndola y aceptándola como era. Los habitantes de Storybrooke por otra parte parecía que sólo habían visto su lado malo al levantar el muro de hielo que los dejó aislados y sin luz, o pequeñas tormentas de nieve cuando se asustaba o enfadaba por algo ( o cuando Emma estaba demasiado cerca). Así que quería que todo saliese bien y poder ganarse su cariño poco a poco también. Y sí, también quería volver a ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Emma cada vez que la veía usar sus poderes.

Cuando estuvo preparada extendió los brazos con un gesto elegante y al instante de sus manos salió proyectada una energía azul que rápidamente se transformó en frío y cubrió de hielo todo el suelo hasta los límites que le habían marcado con pequeñas señales.

Algunos jadearon sorprendidos a la par que impresionados, otros aplaudieron ante ese despliegue de magia, y otros, como la mayoría de los niños, no perdieron el tiempo en calzarse unos patines y disfrutar entre risas de la pista de hielo.

Al abrir los ojos, Emma miró alrededor satisfecha al ver que no había ocurrido ningún problema y cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con Emma que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa orgullosa y cruzada de brazos. ¿Se mostraba orgullosa por el control de Elsa sobre sus poderes? No sabía muy bien a qué atribuir esa sonrisa pero lo cierto era que el gesto hacía que un cálido sentimiento se extendiera por su interior, como una promesa en la que quedaba claro que siempre que Emma le dedicara esa sonrisa nada podría ir mal.

Al momento se apartó de donde estaba y deslizándose con agilidad sin necesidad de patines se acercó hasta donde estaba Emma que encantada la recibió entre sus brazos para ayudarla a pasar del hielo al asfalto de la carretera, sin ni siquiera pensar en el gesto tan íntimo que acababan de compartir. Las cosas entre ellas eran así, primero actuar tal y cómo su instinto, corazón les indicaba y después, a solas, de noche, cuando creían que la otra dormía, pensar en el significado de cada pequeño gesto.

Ninguna de las dos tenía excesivas ganas de patinar en ese momento, así que prefirieron quedarse apartadas sentadas en un banco cercano viendo a los demás divertirse: algunos con miedo sin querer soltarse de sus amigos, otros mostrando sus habilidades y otros directamente pasando más tiempo en el suelo que patinando, pero siempre con una amplia sonrisa.

- He estado pensando –dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio.

Elsa giró la cabeza atenta a sus palabras.

- ¿En qué?

Nos merecemos disfrutar de la navidad como cualquiera y quizá si nos ayudamos, yo con tus tradiciones y tú con las mías… no sé. Juntas todo es más fácil. –se encogió de hombros de repente sintiéndose idiota. No sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo: ¿Qué se ayudasen a pasar estas fechas? ¿qué no se separase de ella? Elsa lo interpretaría todo como una amistad y Emma tendría que seguir reprimiendo este enamoramiento que sentía. Todo era un lío.

- Me encantaría. –Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa. Se arrimó más a la otra rubia hasta poder descansar la cabeza en su hombro y volver a entrelazar sus dedos sin dejar de mirar a todos los demás- Quiero que estemos juntas.

¿En esto? ¿En sentido general? ¿Cómo amigas o como algo más? Las preguntas quedaron en el aire y ninguna de las dos implicadas tenía ninguna intención de contestarlas en ese momento. Se limitaron a disfrutar de la cercanía de la otra y del apoyo que se ofrecían cuando sus mundos parecían derrumbarse. No necesitaban un nombre, una etiqueta que las definiese. Al fin y al cabo eran sentimientos y ¿quién en toda la historia de la humanidad ha sido capaz alguna vez de describir todo un sentimiento y lo que este significa en una única palabra?

- Anna no tardará en aparecer si ha oído la noticia de la pista de hielo –dijo Elsa de repente.

Y como si hubiese sido una señal por el fono de la calle se veía a dos personas acercándose corriendo al lugar. Al instante reconocieron la silueta femenina de Anna que, pese a ser más pequeña estiraba con fuerza de la mano de Kristoff que la seguía a trompicones intentando no caerse y mantener la calma por los dos. Las dos mujeres rieron, Emma con una carcajada y Elsa más tímida, cuando el hombre chocó con un banco de la acera. Anna se disculpó unas diez veces seguidas pero sin aminorar el paso ni perder su entusiasmo. Kristoff siguió a su prometida quejándose por el golpe y por las prisas pero en cuanto Anna llegó al hielo y le tomó de las manos acercándose a él para empezar a patinar, todas sus protestas se olvidaron y en su cara no podía haber una sonrisa más amplia, ni más feliz.

...

_[Una semana después] _

Era la cena de navidad y prácticamente toda la "familia" se había reunido en Grannys. En casa de David y Snow no entraban y Regina se había negado tajantemente a celebrar la cena en su casa. Y nadie podía culparla después de haber visto cómo se comportaban algunos enanitos después de varias copas. Así que fueron a granny's donde había sitio para todos y no habría ningún problema. La cena fue todo un éxito, Granny asó el pavo, Regina trajo su famosa lasaña y Snow con ayuda de Elsa y Anna, se encargaron de los postres.

En un momento de la fiesta Elsa fue a rellenar su vaso y mientras usaba su magia para crear los hielos observó la escena de su alrededor. Snow estaba sentada con Neal en brazos escuchando la historia que Red le estaba contando intentando reprimir una carcajada. David, por su parte, estaba muy entretenido enseñándole a Kristoff algo que tenía su cerveza mientras señalaba el vaso. Anna estaba jugando a algún juego de cartas con Henry mientras Regina exasperada intentaba hacerles ver que esas no eran las normas. Belle hablaba con Aurora sobre algo relacionado con Philip y mientras tanto Cenicienta y el resto de comensales a los que aún no conocía, estaban atentos a las palabras de Sabio, uno de los enanitos. Todos eran felices y ella también, pero aún así no dejaba de sentir que algo le faltaba y casi al instante la imagen de Emma se apareció en su mente. Buscó a la rubia por todo el salón sin encontrar ningún rastro de ella así que fue hacia el pasillo y los baños y cuando tampoco obtuvo resultados se le ocurrió mirar fuera. Abrió la puerta del restaurante y, efectivamente, unos pasos más adelante oculta tras la sombra que proyectaba la luz de la lámpara del porche allí estaba Emma abrazándose a sí misma para combatir el frío aire nocturno de diciembre mientras miraba las estrellas.

- Pensé que habías desaparecido… -comentó Elsa mientras se acercaba a ella despacio.

Emma ni se sobresaltó, de hecho sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su voz y le tendió la mano que Elsa aceptó, porque siempre aceptaba, para que se acercase sin miedo.

- No, lo siento. Es que de repente no sabía que hacer y me sentía incómoda y necesitaba respirar.

La reina asintió ligeramente en señal de entendimiento e inconscientemente se acercó más a ella hasta llegar a pasar un brazo por su cintura en un semi-abrazo ofreciéndole su calor. Emma no se sorprendió en absoluto. En cualquier otra circunstancia y con otra persona hubiese dado un ligero brinco antes de separarse para mantener una distancia y un espacio personal que ella creía del todo necesario. Con Elsa todo eso carecía de importancia. Era como si sus defensas, siempre alerta, no identificasen a la reina como un peligro, más bien la reconocían como una parte de si misma. Quizá por eso Emma, contra todo pronóstico, se relajó ante su toque y dejó de mirar las estrellas para mirarla a ella.

- Hay una tradición que quiero cumplir, pero necesito tu permiso antes.

Elsa, algo sorprendida pero curiosa no tardó en asentir dando su consentimiento. Emma sonrió y se movió un par de pasos llevando a Elsa hasta el poste que sostenía el cartel del restaurante. La reina rió ligeramente divertida por toda la situación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó curiosa sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ya lo verás. – cuando Emma se aseguró de que estaban en la posición correcta le mantuvo la mirada mordiéndose el labio nerviosa- mira hacia arriba.

Elsa obedeció y al mirar se encontró con unas ramas de muérdago. Conocía esa tradición del beso, en Arendelle también la tenían y al instante sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por ese pensamiento.

Emma no se perdió detalle de la reacción de la mujer más joven deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no la rechazase.

- Aún puedes decir que no.

Elsa la miró directamente a los ojos dejando sus miedos su timidez y sus inseguridades a un lado. Sabía que Emma no se refería sólo a ese momento ¡y estaba tan feliz por ello! Alzó una mano hasta la mejilla de la otra rubia apartando algunos mechones que querían ocultar su hermoso rostro y ladeó la cabeza acercándose más a ella cerrando los ojos en el último momento.

Emma estaba segura de que podría vivir cien años y aún así siempre recordaría ese momento. La mirada de total sinceridad y amor de Elsa, su gesto de abandono, sus ojos cerrados en anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir… cerró la escasa distancia que aún había entre ambas y besó a la otra mujer con una delicadeza que no sabía que era capaz. Si de verdad había un beso perfecto tenía que ser ese: la suavidad de los labios cada vez que se tocaban, la delicadeza de las caricias que no impedía las muestras de deseo que se escondían tras esos tímidos gestos, la calidez del abrazo que contrastaba con el frío de la noche y que Emma dejó de notar cuando escapó con Elsa a su propio mundo. Cuando los labios de Elsa se abrieron Emma no dudó en aceptar la invitación y buscar la lengua de la otra rubia haciéndole sentir miles de sensaciones nuevas con un simple contacto. Elsa jadeó de sorpresa y de placer y de cien cosas más a las que no sabía poner nombre y se aferró a la espalda de la chaqueta de Emma, como se había aferrado a la otra mujer en cualquier otra circunstancia de su vida desde que la había conocido. Ella era su salvadora personal.

- ¡Elsa, Emma! es la hora del pos…tre.

Kristoff, que había abierto la puerta del restaurante con total confianza ya que no esperaba encontrarse esa escena tuvo que interrumpir la última palabra estupefacto ante la imagen.

Ambas mujeres se separaron aunque no rompieron el abrazo tan sorprendidas por la interrupción como el propio Kristoff. La puerta se había quedado de par en par así que la mayor parte de asistentes habían podido ver también lo que ocurría y los que no se lo imaginaban.

- Lo sabía ¡lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! – se escuchó a una entusiasmada Anna que se había levantado de la silla e iba corriendo hacia la puerta- Kristoff, déjalas su intimidad. –reprendió a su novio mientras iba cerrando la puerta no sin antes volver a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.- Tranquilas, seguid como antes. No tengáis prisa en regresar… Es decir, no estéis toda la noche porque quiero probar el chocolate pero ya me entendéis.

- ¡Anna! –protestó una anonadada Elsa que parecía no poder decidirse entre estar más sorprendida o enfadada.

- Lo siento, lo siento. No he dicho nada. –contestó la aludida antes de cerrar la puerta del todo.

Emma y Elsa se miraron un segundo antes de romper en carcajadas, Elsa apoyó la frente en el hombro de Emma sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Lo siento, mi hermana, mi cuñado, ya sabes.

Antes de poder contestar se escuchó a Henry gritando para que su madre entrase porque quería probar el helado de tres chocolates y casi seguido se escuchó a Snow regañándole por volver a interrumpir, lo que llevó a las mujeres a otro ataque de risa.

- Sí, yo también lo siento, mi hijo, mis padres, ya sabes.

- Entonces… ¿crees que podemos repetir esta tradición más veces? –preguntó Elsa dando rodeos a la pregunta que de verdad quería hacer.-

- ¿Te refieres a cuando no tengamos más muérdago encima? ¿O incluso cuando no sea navidad? –Emma le siguió el juego.

- Sí, algo así –rió divertida.

Por toda respuesta Emma volvió a besarla esta vez sin alargarlo dejando que sólo se rozasen sus labios.

- Me encantaría, si me aceptas.

Elsa, al instante, la cogió de la mano.

- Quiero.

Emma levantó las manos que tenían unidas para besar sus nudillos, y tras otra mirada que decía mucho más de lo que podrían decir sus palabras, las condujo a ambas de nuevo dentro de la cafetería donde las recibieron con aplausos y vítores. Ambas mujeres sintieron como se sonrojaban al ser de repente el centro de atención pero si ese era el precio que tenían que pagar para poder ser algo más de lo que habían sido hasta entonces estaban más que dispuestas a pagar.

Repartieron los postres entre todos los comensales y, afortunadamente, no se volvió a hablar más del asunto por el momento. Cuando estaba terminando su tarta de chocolate, Elsa se acercó a Emma de nuevo y cuando tuvo la atención de esta le susurró al oído.

- Feliz navidad, Emma.

Emma parpadeó sorprendida por un momento y se dio cuenta de que por una vez estaba rodeada de toda su familia y amigos y no se había sentido una intrusa aunque sólo fuese por un pequeño instante. Eso no quería decir que fuese perfecto pero era un pequeño gran avance. Quizá todo se debía a Elsa; eran dos piezas perdidas que juntas encajaban con el resto del puzzle. Quizá todo fuese diferente a partir de ahora. Y, sin duda, esa navidad iba a ser única y diferente a todas las anteriores, sobre todo porque marcaba el principio de algo nuevo en su vida. Aterrador, fascinante, misterioso y cualquier otro adjetivo que se le ocurriese pero algo nuevo. Y no estaría sola. Y se moría de ganas de empezarlo.

Bajó la cabeza hasta poder rozar la nariz de Elsa en un gesto cariñoso antes de susurrar también:

- Feliz navidad, Elsa.


End file.
